Chance Encounters and Where They Lead
by Gate Keeper1073
Summary: A semi sequel to Eggman Finds a Friend Up North. After Eggman arrives in Mobotopolis, a series of encounters makes living his covert life a bit more of a hassle than he assumed. But can meeting up with a single mother and her child lead to more possibilities than he could imagine? Little bit fluffy but mostly made to drive on with the story and 'verse of the first fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Good Morning!**

 **Okay, so if you don't know my name is Gate Keeper and I have made a semi-prequel to this story called Eggman Finds a Friend Up North (Or the Northern Guardian series).**

 **It details somewhat of how this alternate universe (If it can be called that) works as that Mobius is a central kingdom of the known Zones (Ice Cap zone, Green Hill zone etc...) surrounded by different countries with various customs, ideas and creatures as its citizens. To control the influx of possibly disturbed individuals a corps called the Guardians were established to take over operations of various routes into Mobius and act as medics, counselors and guides before continuing into or out of Mobius. Eggman finds his faith in himself shaken after a disturbing battle with Sonic and one such Guardian (an OC of mine by the name of Stone) finds and helps out Eggman before a series of events including knitting, pancakes, overly dramatic exits and a very fast car set him on a journey towards forgiveness and self-discovery.**

 **Also, Eggman's large frame is due to his suit (in this story) so he is quite a skinny man without it.**

 **I suggest reading the story itself before asking more questions, as this was supposed to be a very brief summary.**

 **Anyhoo, please read and review/comment/PM if you have questions comments or concerns (or wise-cracks) and I hope you enjoy this as much as I did with the idea.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Gate Keeper**

 **P.S. Just for legal reasons, I own nothing except for OC's and story idea. But really, if you're that worried about content than you could have just asked FanFiction to deny rights to make it instead of going through this hassle with each individual story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1** : **Of Lost Ones, Living and Dead.**

 _Mobotropolis Eastern Park, 2:00 P.M._

Eggman sat in front of a bronze statue, his slim frame covered in a dark grey suit and jacket.

It was easily 12 feet tall, depicting a man in a military uniform standing boldly, his right hand pointing towards the open eastern countryside while looking back and beckoning with his left hand towards the west, which housed the main part of the city. The stature had a wide forehead, with a couple of stringy looking hairs raised from the metal falling back and down the mans' head. The face was somewhat triangular; sharp and well defined but the eyes, nose and mouth seemed somewhat scrunched in the smaller space left, with a sharp chin to complete the picture. His nose looked hooked, and the details of the beady eyes gave more an aura of apprehension to the piece than one of courage. Oddly enough while the rest of the statue was the faded green color of weathered bronze, the index finger on the right hand was a bright as when it was first cast.

A plaque at the bottom of the statue read:

 _ **"We move toward the dawn, to save us from the dusk."**_

The quote had been made by a most extraordinary individual.

the one and only casualty of the dark reign of Eggman.

Snively Robotnik, Nephew to the Emperor Eggman and Savior of the Mobians.

And Eggman was there, sitting quietly at the statue, collecting his thoughts to his next course of action.

 _I need to get a phone._ Eggman thought as he rubbed his well kept caterpillar mustache. _Now that I am only a civilian it would be quite out of place for me to not have one on me, especially a founder of a major tech company. And I have to make sure I am totally valid with all of my taxes, certificates and so on. Oh dear, me being Julian it seems will involve a lot more paperwork. Oh well, such is life._

Eggman sighed and stared off into the abyss, contemplating his new life.

A tug on his pants leg caught his attention. "Hey mister, you seem sad. Are you okay?"

Eggman looked down to see a white glove fall away from his pants leg, and next to his shiny black dress shoe was a small, girlish looking one. Looking back up slightly he found himself looking at a small and rather cute Mobian bunny girl, whose light brown dress rippled slightly in the breeze. She seemed familiar to Eggman, though he couldn't quite place her face to any that he knew.

"Hmm? Oh, yes I am just fine. Just... thinking. What about yourself?"

She pursed her lip. "Well I was having a wonderful time here at the park with Momma, but now I can't find her and I'm scared. Have you seen her?"

Eggman shook his head. "I'm sorry child, I have not. Why don't you stay here and wait for her? She's probably frantically looking for you and it would be best if you stayed still, as she can go much faster than you." He patted the bench beside him, inviting the girl to take a seat.

The girl was hesitant, but finally decided to hop up and sit down next to Eggman. Her little legs swung back and forth as she looked around. A couple minutes of silence passed between the two.

The girl spoke up. "Hey mister?"

"Yes?"

"Momma says it's rude to talk to strangers, so what's your name?"

Eggman chuckled. "Well my name's Egg- I mean Julian! Julian Kintobor! But I don't think you can say i'm not a stranger just because you know my name."

The girl shook her head. "Nuh-uh. Now that I know your name you gotta know mine. Its good to meet you, Mr. K. My name is Cream the Rabbit! Now that we know each others' names, we are acquaintan... Eckawainte...uh..."

"Acquaintances?"

"Yeah!"

Eggman was shocked. He now remembered this little girl, Cream. And if she was the daughter than the mother was...

"Cream! There you are!" a voice called, shoes pounding closer.

"Momma! I was scared!" Cream hopped off the bench and was quickly scooped up by an older rabbit. She wore a long skirt and blouse, which fluttered as she spun around the young child. She had mostly light tan fur, mixed with a white fur covered face and orange highlights around giving her a vibrant and youthful appearance. She set down the child and looked at Eggman. She smiled softly. "Thank you for watching her. My name is Vanilla, a pleasure to meet you."

Vanilla and Cream the Rabbit(s). Eggman remembered the two like it was yesterday. _Great. I get to Mobotropolis and immediately run into the cohorts of Sonic. Okay, keep calm. You look totally different, just act somewhat normal and they won't suspect a thing._

"Oh! Th-the pleasure's all mine! She is a sweet little one, I couldn't see her leave without trying to help out somehow. Anyway M-my name is Julian Robot- I mean Kintobor! Ha!" _Close one, Bond. Keep it up and we'll run into someone who will see right through our acting._

Vanilla extended her hand. "Well Mr. Kintobor I appreciate you looking out for Cream. She can be a bit of a bundle and I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

Eggman took it and got up. It was soft and warm and he flushed a little from the contact. "Oh, she was no trouble at all!"

Eggman felt a tug on his pants leg again. "Hey Mr. K? About your question?"

"Yes, Cream?"

"Well, now I know you as you are now, but I guess you would be a stranger if you acted differently now that I knew your name wouldn't you?"

"So what if you saw me before and knew another name to me? Would I still be the same person at that time as I am now?"

"No, 'cause you're different. If you went back to how you acted then I would treat you like I knew you back then. Since you don't, I guess you would be a new person. Does that make sense."

Eggman contemplated this. _Since I act different I could be a new man? I like the sound of that. Smart girl, this one._ He chuckled. "It makes as much sense as anything else in life, Cream." He turned towards Vanilla. "You've got a sharp lass over here ma'am, hope she thinks as well in the classroom, ha! Anyway, you best be on your way. Cream, it was nice meeting you, young lady. Take care now, you too as well, Ma'am."

As Cream and Vanilla turned to leave, Vanilla stopped and looked back at Eggman. "Why do you call me 'Ma'am', and Cream 'lady'? I'm not that old, am I?"

Eggman laughed. "Oh, no ma'am, far from it. My mother always told me to be a perfect gentleman, and I make it a point to keep that as a always rule to address the ladies properly. Good day, Ma'am."

Vanilla stiffened, but hastily bid goodbye and hurried on her way.

Eggman studied the rabbits as they left.

 _What was that just now? Hmmm... never mind. I best be off as well, I need to head home before I encounter anyone else important._

And so, Eggman walked off home determined to remain inconspicuous until tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Morning!**

 **So you know how I said I wasn't going to touch romantic stories for a while?**

 **Well, this one fic may stray into that territory. Rest assured that this is only going off on a limb and the main focus is NOT on relationships, more like healing of the self (If that makes any sense...)**

 **Anyhoo, I hope you can enjoy. Read this if you want and review, comment or PM if you have questions on anything about the fic.**

 **Just FYI, changed the rating 'cause some serious business bout to go down! (in my opinion anyway)**

 **Thanks!**

 **Gate Keeper**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Of Nightmares and Unexpected Revelations**

Eggman shook as he looked out the window of his house to the darkened outside.

He had made it home without another incident. It seemed that since the debacle of the Chaos Crisis with Earth (read: Sonic X), a permanent portal was maintained between the realms and now humans were much more commonly seen. He also managed to make a phone (you think a tech genius will settle for someone else's product and NOT try and make improvements?) though he hoped to expand his company in that area soon and start his own lines of cell phones.

He had managed to get some sleep, though he woke up due to a dream.

Precisely, one involving the ladies Vanilla and Cream.

It had been his first abduction, and while he knew he had treated them well it did not stop the dreams from suggesting otherwise. He had dreams filled with screaming when he lingered on the subject, and would continually see Vanilla and Cream starved or tortured or both if it was especially bad. Worse was that HE was the one who would come in and torture them, and he would hear his mother screaming at him. Needless to say he avoided thinking about that time as much as possible, and as such he didn't continue that sort of event often and when he did he kept his prisoners more as guests than anything, video taped and recorded more than in cells.

The tapes were more for his conscious than anything.

Still, with his mind racing Eggman couldn't sleep. He had put on a night robe and had gone downstairs, pondering his dream and what to do.

 _I wish that I could talk directly to them, without this guise, so that I could make amends for the abduction. Still, what is done is done; I have released myself from the fever dreams of that monster I once was and will continue to build up myself to talk to Sonic._

 _Well, it looks like I will not be sleeping anymore today. A walk sounds nice right now; I can see how the city has changed without worrying too much about coming across anybody._ Eggman nodded. He went back upstairs and in 10 minutes went walking out the door wearing a dark pinstripe suit and fedora. He started to stroll, the weight of his current situation heavily on his mind.

* * *

A Mobian was walking down the streets of the city, a long dark dress drifted behind her as she walked.

She couldn't sleep, an event from yesterday piling up to form uneasy tension inside of her mind. And to think a simple phrase, said by a stranger, could break down the barriers she had around that time. It was not a harmful one, but for months afterword she jumped when there were large shadows, or when she felt a presence seem to hover over her.

Shaking her head she walked down the street, anxiously wanting to put her mind to rest.

A voice came from behind her. "Hey lady, what're you doing out here all by y'self?"

A second laughed "Maybe she's comin' down for some "company"?"

A third said "Lucky i'm gonna be cumming if she don't find anybody else, ain't that right?"

a cheer was made by the first two followed by a round of laughter and high fives.

The Mobian turned around. In front of her were three hedgehogs, wearing ripped clothes and were leaning forward slightly, like hungry dogs.

One of them stood out. He had brown quills that were slicked back with greasy shine. He had a single golden chain, and seemed to lead the other two.

The Mobian looked at him "E-excuse me! I'm not looking for company at all, thank you very much!"

This made the three laugh all the harder; and the leader wiped a tear from his eye and said "Lady, lady lady... Doesn't matter if you want company here..." he stepped forward, the two sweeping off to the sides, and the Mobian took a few steps back retreating from the group.

He looked her in the eye, a hunger inside it that made the Mobian shiver. "You're gonna get it. Consider this a welcoming gift... If I let you live, that is." he laughed as he pulled out a knife and started towards her, the others hesitating somewhat before following him.

Like a shot, the Mobian ran and the leader cursed as he tried to pick up speed.

Block after block went by as the Mobian ran for her life. Unfamiliar streets blurred together and as she came to a end of the street she turned into a small alley, hoping to lose her pursuers.

No such luck, as seconds later the three came sprinting down with the leader barreled toward her with red in his eyes "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He shouted and she let out a terrified scream. The Mobian ducked into another alley between two buildings, sprinting until she found herself flush against a brick wall.

She was trapped.

* * *

 _A few streets away..._

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

A scream.

Eggman cringed. He wished he had picked a better place to start his re-mapping of the city. At the time of his empire, this part had been slightly affluent with the recent boom in economy before he restructured it. Unfortunately, it seemed that the passage of time had worn down this area to one of destitution and depravity. Eggman knew he couldn't interfere with affairs here, even if he wanted. He kept walking until he heard a conversation from a nearby alleyway. he looked down the passage to see two hedgehogs partially blocking a third from entering a side alley who looked ripe with rage and held a knife, talking fervently with scared looks on their faces.

"...Boss, you gotta calm down man. The're better girls down at Vinny's who won't give you half the trouble she did..."

"...Yeah man, we can't just have her in the middle of the street. That's just not right, man. Who knows who'd see us? Just let her alone man!"

The third broke free. "You guys are weak! C'mon, this is what you signed up for! You wanted in on the good life, so man up and take her! Or if you're not, you can say goodbye to any gang forever! Think on that, if you can."

With that the third pushed past the two, who cowered near the entrance.

"HELP!" cried a female voice.

The two cringed and looked down in despair.

Eggman was torn. He knew that he shouldn't meddle with peoples affairs; that's how he started going bad in the first place. But he couldn't stand idly by while this women was possibly KILLED!

Luckily for him, the two hedgehogs spotted him and rushed towards him.

"You, hey you!" the two practically scrambled towards Eggman with hope in their eyes.

"We need your help man! This crazy guy is goin' to knife this lady and we, we..." One of them sighed. "We... don't have the balls to do it ourselves. Please, we can handle the guy if you can distract him. We can't just leave her there, my momma raised me better, but livin' out here..." He trembled "I-it really takes your standards down pretty low man."

Eggman pushed past the two. He raced toward the alley, hearing two pairs of shoes quietly follow behind him. He turned the corner and saw the brown hedgehog from before wave his knife lazily in front of the woman, a Mobian by the looks of it.

Eggman called to the hedgehog. "I hope you have a better place to stick that knife than in that young lady. I would suggest yourself, but then there would be no one to clean up the mess."

The hedgehog turned around and laughed. "Do ya wanna get it stuck in you then, Mister tall, dark and ugly?

Eggman rubbed his nose with his hand _Why does everyone I confront have to be a inane moron with a habit of not-so-witty_ _one liners?_ He sighed. "Not really, no. However, I happen to have a sense of common courtesy and decency intact and we could all forget this happened if you just drop the knife and leave.

The hedgehog pondered this, the knife hanging loosely from his right hand as his left hand rubbed his chin. He pointed at Eggman "You know, normally I would take you up on that offer." He then twirled around, grabbed the woman and held her in front of him with the knife to her throat. "But I've been chasing this pretty lady for about fifteen minutes, and I think that the game of 'hard-to-get' just got won and I deserve my spoils. Now you leave before I have to slice her neck and have sex with a corpse!"

A chill went down Eggman's spine _Well, at least he has some guts._ he thought. Eggman looked into the hedgehog's eyes, and sighed "Don't make me do this."

The hedgehog laughed again, pushing the knife a little harder against the Mobians neck. "Do what? Shoot me? Too late now old man, 'cause unless your dumber than those two schmucks I left behind, I've got a pretty little lady right in front of me just waiting to sacrifice her life for me." He leaned down, stroking the Mobians cheek with one hand. "Ain't that right, sweetheart?"

A shiver and a whimper were all that the captive woman could muster.

Eggman replied "Please don't. Some things should be kept secret, and this is one of the deeper ones I have."

"Not my problem. You leave and I have some fun or I kill her, then kill you and whoever maybe around the corner, and I do her corpse.

Eggman shrugged "Alright, if you insist." He raised an open hand to the sky. "Alpha, Beta and Gamma; perform operation Aegis on immediate position. Free hostage then incapacitate threat." He closed his hand, making a fist.

"Execute."

Eggman lowered his hand, and put both of them behind his back.

The hedgehog laughed. Well, looks like your buddies decided to take a day off. Too bad, but more for me I guess."

He raised his knife, a smile across his face.

He looked down into the Mobian's terrified eyes and licked his lips. "This was always my favorite part!"

The knife plunged down. A terrified scream came from the Mobian.

Just before the knife would have cut into the Mobians throat, a hand exploded from the earth and caught it. From the wall to the left of the Eggman the brick wall burst as a figure dived for the Mobian, and pushed the hedgehog back. A sickening pop was heard over the sound of screeching metal as two hands burst from the dumpster, catching the hedgehog firmly in its grasp, screaming before quieting down to a whimper.

Another hand erupted from the ground and slowly a figure rose from the dirt. The Mobian seemed to disappear into a hard blue cocoon on the right hand side wall of Eggman and the dumpster seemed to crumble to reveal another form.

Robotic ones.

Eggman stepped forward. "Oh dear, I knew I should have updated your programming when I had the chance! That was entirely too close! Alpha, why did you wait so long? You know Beta and Gamma wait on you to make the first move!"

The dirt covered robot, which seemed to have a red case, gave a metallic whine before giving a short series of low droning sounds.

Eggman rubbed his nose. "You wanted to make an entrance!? You could have gotten her killed! Gamma, tell Alpha how much of a human he is acting right now."

The robot holding the hedgehog tight, who had a green case, made several higher pitched tinny beeps at Alpha.

"Thank you Gamma. Beta, you can let go of the hostage now. Beta?"

A crystal clear whine was heard from the blue cocoon.

"No, you can't keep the Mobian. Is she feeling better though?"

Several musically inclined beeps came from Beta.

"Well then, we need to get her home. I'm sure she has had enough excitement for one day."

The cocoon slowly opened, revealing a huddled Mobian woman.

"NO! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU SKANK" The hedgehog in Gammas' grip yelled as he pulled out a pistol from a hidden pocket. Instantly the cocoon swallowed the Mobian again, while alpha threw the knife in his hand at the Hedgehog. It pinned the gun to a shard of the dumpster and Gamma screeched as it slammed the open arm of the hedgehog against its leg, breaking it.

The hedgehog screamed as Eggman advanced on him, tears coming down his face. By the time Eggman got to Gamma and the pinned hedgehog, there was only whimpering again from him.

Eggman crouched down while he took his hand and tilted the hedgehogs face up at him. "Do you know who I am?" The hedgehog shook his head.

Eggman leaned in close, peering over the top of his glasses to look at the hedgehog in the eyes. "I am the nightmare of Mobius. I've enslaved this country with robots just like this, I've razed this city to the ground before you built it up again, and I've more ways to make you suffer than even G.U.N. can manage on a good day." He chuckled. "Well, maybe not. I don't invest in torture like they do." He waved his hand. "But that's off topic. My name is..." he sighed _And here I hoped that no one would have to know who I am._

"My name is Eggman."

The hedgehog spluttered "B-but Eggman's dead! There's no way you could be him! He died in a crash in Ice Cap Zone last week!"

Eggman raised his eyebrows. "Gamma, move your left arm from the hostile to show your insignia."

A small beep accompanied the rotating of Gamma's arm to show the Eggman insignia stamped onto the green metal of the left arm.

The hedgehogs eyes grew wide. He looked up with fear at Eggman before he passed out.

Eggman stood up. "well, that was easy. Gamma, give the hostile a dose of Rohypnol before making a cast for the left arm and re-setting the right arm, I believe it was dislocated during the operation."

Gamma gave a nod and a beep before getting to work.

Eggman nodded at Alpha. "good throw Alpha. Don't let it go to your head, it won't stay there too long."

Alpha responded with a indignantly sounding drone.

Eggman walked over to Beta. "Beta, hostile has been neutralized. Please release the Mobian, she may need some Rohypnol as well to forget her almost-tragic event."

Beta gave a dirge-like sound as the cocoon opened up again.

Eggman peered inside and sighed.

"Hello, Ma'am. It seems we have met again."

Huddled in the cocoon was non other than Mrs. Vanilla the Rabbit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Good Morning!**

 **Wow that was a really long chapter last time, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **So last chapter was what I was thinking as a kind of limit to the rating for this series, but it may change.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and comment, PM, Review and the like if you wish.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Gate Keeper**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Of Revelations Great and Small**

Eggman looked worriedly at Mrs. Vanilla. Her dress was torn and dirty in several places, and it seemed that on her flight from the hooligans she had suffered minor injuries that had bled and scabbed over.

What stuck out to Eggman were her eyes.

They were shrunk and dilated and you could serve an entire family enough to eat from the fear alone in them. Eggman saw how they darted back and forth across the entire opening of the cocoon, and he was reminded of another time they were like that.

They were like this when he had captured her and Cream those years ago.

Eggman shook the thoughts from his head. _Not now! Help her now; deal with possible traumatic memories later!_ He spoke, "It is lovely to see you again Mrs. Vanilla. You seem to have been in quite a bind, and I'm sure you have questions, but I need two things from you right now." _Great job Freud, now I'm sure she's even more scared than before you idiot!_ Vanilla had shrunk even more into the back of the cocoon and Eggman raised his hands palms forward. "It's okay, I'm here to help right now. I need your home phone number, as Cream is still at home yes?"

She nodded.

"Good, good. I'm going to call her and we will all meet together to discuss what has happened, is that alright?"

Another nod.

 _Okay, progress! At least she is giving some kind of response!_ "Thank you very much, Mrs. Vanilla. May I have the number?

"… I-it's the local area c-code, then eight s-six seven five three oh nine."

Eggman chuckled "Your family is a fan of Tommy Turtones I presume?"

"O-oh not really, it was my h-husband's favorite song."

"Do you mind if I call him too? He really should know that his wife was in danger."

Vanilla started shaking, and Eggman could see the water build up around her closed eyes. _Oh, dear. What did I do this time?_

"H-he hasn't been around since before you took over."

Eggman frowned. _We need to change the subject now! This is a horrible mindset to be in now for her!_ "I'm sorry to hear that. Now the next item I need is your permission."

She sniffled. "For what?"

Eggman sighed. "I need your permission to administrate a sleep serum."

"Oh, I really don't think we need to do-"

"Mrs. Vanilla today you have been chased down, almost sexually abused, reminded of your missing husband, threatened and then rescued by someone who for lack of a better term you could classify as an enemy. You were almost murdered! Twice for heavens' sake! Your adrenaline is pumping faster than fists at a rock concert and your mind is experiencing more stressful and harrowing events at one time than I believe you have ever at any other point in your life!"

Eggman pointed his finger at Vanilla, jabbing it at her with each point "You. Need. To. Sleep. If you agree then I will give you a shot that will help you calm down physically and mentally enough to get some kind of rest long enough for me to get you to my infirmary so you can be checked over by some machines I have and let you get to a comfortable bed at my house until such time as we are both conscious and ready to discuss what this means for us both."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I will get you to my infirmary so you can be checked over by some machines I have and let you get to a comfortable bed at my house until such time as we are both conscious and ready to discuss what this event means for us both."

"So you're going to do the same thing anyway, regardless of what I say?"

"Yes, it is expected of a gentleman to help in any way he can."

"Why not just leave me at the local hospital? I'm sure they could do a fine job patching me up."

Eggman glanced over his glasses to look Vanilla in the eye. "Mrs. Vanilla, you are the mother of a celebrity. It will NOT go unnoticed that you had ended up in the hospital and you will NOT be left on the sidelines of the wave of press rumors, investigations and interviews that both you and Cream are fortunately mostly spared of because of Sonic, Knuckles and the "big game" being around. Besides we have unfinished business, and a gentleman always takes care of business."

Vanilla chuckled faintly. "Your mother raised you well, if you can keep by those rules now!"

Eggman smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Vanilla. You're too kind. Do I have your permission to give you the shot?"

Vanilla nodded. "B-before you give the shot, I have a question Eggman."

"Yes?"

Vanilla looked straight at Eggman, sitting up a little straighter than before. "I understand you were Minister of War before you took over. If that's the case…"

She leaned forward, grabbing Eggman's arm and pulling him close and locking eyes with him

"… Was my husband in Mobius when you took over, and if not where was he?"

Eggman could hear the pleading in her voice, longing for the one she loved and who was ripped from her. He could see the determination, and why she continued to ask questions that could seriously harm her emotionally.

 _It's a good thing I went through the old military records to see where people had ended up._

"Your husband was on a mission defending one last post against an Over-world assault when I took over Mobius. I don't know where he is now, it seemed like everyone from my old command was able to reunite with their families.

Vanilla released Eggman's arm, sadness overcoming her face as she sank back into the cocoon. Wiping her eyes with her arm she looked back up at Eggman. "Thank you, Eggman. Please, give me the shot; I-I have a lot to think about and I need some rest."

Eggman stood up and stepped away from the cocoon, which closed over the rabbit.

"Beta." Eggman commanded. "Give Mrs. Vanilla shot of sleep serum then take her to home base and put her in the infirmary immediately. After that you can go clean up and receive updates from the core system." Beta chirped a short melody before the cocoon wrapped up and started rocketing away on four small wheels

He turned to Gamma and the unconscious would-be killer. "Gamma, bring the hostile to the local police station, then return to home base and receive cleaning and updates." Gamma gave a few high pitched beeps before grabbing the unconscious hedgehog and flying off.

Eggman turned to the end of the alley and sighed.

"Oh no, not you two too."

Two hedgehogs at the end of the alley gulped simultaneously


	4. Chapter 4

**Good Morning Everyone!**

 **Alrighty, so it's been more than a week so I lied about that... whoops!**

 **However to make up for it I have a new chapter in this (possibly sorta maybe) exciting adventure I have another hot, fresh and steaming chapter here right before your very eyes on your digitized communication device!**

 **I'd also like to thank you guys with being patient with me. I'm starting to realize just how much actually goes into making a story, and it really is not as easy as it seems.**

 **So, without further ado, here is our new chapter!**

 **(I'm sorry it's kinda short, but I thought that this would be a nice transition instead of trying to do it in story)**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Gate Keeper**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Of Revelations and Aftermaths**

 _Later that day._

A pair of brown eyes opened up slightly, sleepily gazing around the room as their owner tried to fight against the warmth and comfort of the massive bed they were on. _Oh my... I didn't think that the bed was this large... I should wake up Cream, she'll have to be going to school soon._ A hand reached out to grab the small child beside her...

And found nothing.

Shocked, the hand scrambled to find the small body that should be curled next to her.

"Cream?"

The eyes opened wider, as fear started to manifest itself. _Where's Cream? She's never up earlier than me!_

Searching they started to notice the room around them

 _This isn't my house! Where am I? I need to get out of here!_

A scrambling attempt to get out of the bed resulted in her getting more and more entangled in the large quilted blanket and smooth sheets.

"Miss Vanilla?"

All at once the body halted the escape attempt, eyes locked on the door as it opened slightly.

 _How do they know me? And why is my dress on?_

"W-who are you? Why am I here?" Vanilla called out

"You are at Mr. Robotnik's house, don't you remember about the alley?" A flood of memories came back to her. The boys, their leader, the chase that ended in that small and dark alley. The knife, so casually pressed against her neck And then... Eggman. Eggman walking into the alley. Eggman sending three robots to incapacitate 'Boss'. One of the bots shielding her twice from being attacked.

Eggman... saving her? Offering to discreetly treat her at a hospital at his...

Home.

"Is...Is this Mr. Robotnik Eggman?"

"Yes. Mr. Robotnik took you to his house to get patched up. Before I say my name, and my brothers' as well, may we come in? I figured it be better if you saw us both and then we can get ya, um, sorry, you downstairs to him." The voice said calmly while there was a meek 'hello' from farther away

"I guess you can... Do you know about my daughter? Is she okay? Is she here too?" Vanilla asked hurriedly

"He said that she is fine and at school, and will be here shortly."

"Thank you so much, please come inside." Vanilla untangled herself and sat up in the bed.

"As you wish." The door swung open to reveal two hedgehogs, both brown with greasy looking quills.

Vaniila pushed herself farther up the bed. _These are the same two that chased me!_ "What are you doing here!?"

The two put up there hands, and backed up into the hallway. "We were asked to be here! Please calm down, we aren't going to hurt you!" One of them spoke up

"Yeah, hear us out! We just wanna say we're sorry! The other said.

"Why should I? You- you tried to kill me!" Vanilla retorted

The first spoke up again. "No we didn't! We chased you but we..." he put down his hands and slumped his shoulders "... we couldn't do that. Mom was too good to us to make us want to do that."

 _They're kind of like Eggman. Raised too good to stoop so low, yet still_ _had_ _do it. And they did try and stop the man who did try to actually kill you, so a little forgiveness couldn't hurt._ Vanilla sighed. "Alright, we can leave that for later. So, what are your names?"

The two visibly relaxed and the first smiled a little "Well, my name is Clink, and this here is my brother Clank."

"Nice ta meet ya Miss Vanilla." Clank said softly.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you two as well." Vanilla said. She started to notice differences between the two. Clink seemed to be taller, his quills short and slicked back and had a plaid grey and red button shirt and black jeans on with black sneakers on. Clank on the other hand, was far shorter, with his quills in a long curve on either side of his face. He had on a short blue sleeve T-shirt with dirty overalls and boots, making the two stand out far more then regularly.

"Are you two really brothers?" Vanilla asked.

Both of the hedgehogs laughed. "We get that alot" Said Clink. "We ain't actually brothers." Clank explained "We were both at the orphanage and just clicked, y'know? So after we got out and old enough that Mama couldn't take us back, we stuck together."

"Oh, I see." Vanilla said _They were in an orphanage? That's terrible!_ "So, if you were in an orphanage... then who's Mama? If you don't mind me asking of course!"

Clink stared off into space for a little, a smile on his face. He faced back towards Vanilla "'Mama' is the name the kids use for the caretaker, Miss Owler. She's a sweet lady, and she is everything a kid could ask for. Not that the world gives us much chance to practice what she preached. He sighed. "She really is too good for us. You should visit her; nobody ever messes around with the neighborhood where the orphanage is. Considering most of the thugs and even the bosses came out of there, it isn't really that surprising that it's been an asylum for everybody."

"Ill do that, thank you." Vanilla said with a smile. "Now." Vanilla straightened up again "Where's Eggman? I need to find him and figure out what happened."

"You'll find Mr. Robotnik downstairs in the living room, waiting for you." Clink said as both of the hedgehogs turned to leave the room. As Clank turned down the hall out of sight, Clink stayed by the door for a second.

"Miss Vanilla?"

"Yes Clink?"

"Thank you." Clink said

"For what?" Vanilla asked, confused.

"For giving us a chance when we didn't deserve one."

With that Clink left the room, and Vanilla was left alone once again.

* * *

 **If you guess the inspiration for the two brothers, I'll give you a cookie, and put in any idea you have into the story (that's within reason)**

 **If you guess why I named them Clink and Clank, I'll write any story you wish for me to do (Again, within reason) from any source.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone!**

 **Okay, so that last comment thing I realized was very stupid. Please forget it.**

 **However, I do want to still extend that offer (that is, to make a story on whatever subject about whatever within reason) to whoever comments for this chapter. I want to know what you guys like, so that I can maybe expand more.**

 **Any who, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Gate Keeper**

* * *

 **Of Tea, Past and Present**

Eggman's House

Vanilla slid out of bed, feeling the soft carpet underneath her feet.

She was nervous; it wasn't everyday that you were saved by someone who not even weeks ago you feared, nor for that matter did you meet them on the street conversing with your daughter in a very polite manner.

Or that you meet that same someone who just yesterday had been pronounced dead.

It had been quite a shock to hear the radios announcing it. They said that after the latest battle between the Doctor and Sonic his escape pod had crash landed him in the mountains to the north, about 10 miles from the nearest ranger stations with the pods door compromised. After following some tracks that had led nowhere, the Doctor was pronounced dead from the sheer impossibility of shelter from the wind, snow and cold near there.

Vanilla had been walking a fine line for years on how she felt about the Doctor. While she had been imprisoned, along with her daughter, aboard his ship years ago the man had not really done anything in particular to make her an enemy. They had been treated hospitably (considering the circumstance), with no undue harm to them for which Vanilla was grateful and somewhat confused about. From her friends she had gathered that Eggman was ruthless and maniacal with his schemes, eagerly waiting for Sonic to slip up and fail to create his wonderful robotopia again.

Her memories, however...

* * *

 ** _They had been at a table, both with a cup of herbal tea sitting in front of them. She hadn't even touched it when he said..._**

 _"I'm not sure if my mother would approve of me taking a lady hostage, Mrs. Rabbit." Eggman said, stirring some sugar into the tea._

 _"W-what do you mean?" She had said worriedly._

 _"I mean that she wouldn't be so glad to have you be so frightened when your'e here. 'It's not gentlemanly to be unkind to a lady' is what I'm thinking she would say."_

 _"Then why do you still have us here if you think it's not right? Surely if would be easy if you could just-"_

 _"Because there isn't a safe way to let you out just yet. If I let you out now, I'm sure that the pods would be blasted out of the sky sooner then I could drink this tea." as Eggman took a quick drink of his cup._

 _"Why would they be destroyed? If they knew we were on them then-"_

 _"It wouldn't matter if I say that you were on them or even if you said it. Anything leaving this ship_ _before I was pronounced defeated_ _would be obliterated. Your friends Sonic and company might believe it, but the people won't. They don't trust me. They won't want to take a second chance with me taking them by surprise with anything." Eggman put down his cup and stared into the tea._

 _"No one trusts me anymore. Not them, not Sonic, and not yourself either Mrs. Rabbit_ _."_

 _He looked up at her, his glasses reflecting her scared appearance back at her._

 _"Or do you, perhaps, have some trust in me Mrs. Rabbit?"_

 _She swallowed nervously before daring to straighten up and look into those azure mirrors._

 _"And what if I did?"_

 _He had chuckled. "Then you would drink the tea and relax. I am going to leave to take care of some things, do not try and escape or I will have the robots force you into a cell."_

 _He got up and drank his tea, collecting the cup and saucer before heading towards a metal door._

 _"Oh, and Mrs. Rabbit?" he said as he turned around once again to face her from the edge of the door, smiling a little at seeing the cup being put down from her mouth._

 _"I believe your trust has been gravely misplaced, I don't have faith even in myself anymore. Good day."_

* * *

"Only one way to find out how this ends Vanilla, lets go find Eggman." With that the rabbit smoothed out her wrinkled dress and walked out of the room

She was amazed by the many decorations; the deep red carpeted hallway she was in was filled with a number of stands and decorations. Pictures and artwork were hung next to doctoral degrees, with some well made oak stands holding small pieces of jewelry and music boxes.

Walking farther down the hall, a majestic clock stood. It was a grandfather clock, with a case made of the darkest rosewood, and the face being that of polished silver with golden hands.

Vanilla walked closer, inspecting the beautiful craftsmanship. Around the face, rolling waves and pictures of planets were etched into the silver and the bright copper numbers were encircled with minute details of vines.

"It truly is a beautiful piece." a voice called. Vanilla jumped and turned towards the noise.

Eggman stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at her. He was still in his dark suit from earlier, and smiled a little bit at the clock. "It was my grandfathers'. He got it from his grandfather, and left it to me when he went to work on the ARK project with Maria. You could say it's my grandfather's grandfather's grandfather clock, but that's a bit of a mouthful." he chuckled

"There are some beautiful pieces here, are they all from your family?" Vanilla asked timidly

"Yes, this house is actually a replica of my childhood home in Overland before I came here. It always brought me great comfort to be there, so I got the blueprints and the mementos as a parting gift after being accepted here in Mobotropolis."

"Family certainly seems to mean a lot to you, Doctor." Vanilla said as she followed Eggman down the stairs into a beautiful dining room

Eggman pulled out Vanillas' chair and walked to the other end

"Family means more when you have so few left to share it with. Now please Mrs. Rabbit, would you care for some tea?" Clink came by with two saucers and cups while Clank held a pitcher behind him.

Vanilla smiled as she took the saucer and cup. "I would love some." and took a sip.


	6. Chapter 6

**Good Morning!**

 **Alright so thanks for commenting on this you guys, I like hearing what you think!**

 **To NoOneExpectsDarkBrotherhood, I actually based the description of Eggman's house off of one of my close relatives' home. It is very spacious and I really enjoy being up there (except for their being no internet)**

 **Also, sorry for the filler-ish chapters. I've wanted to start the next big scene but I couldn't justify just going straight to a new arc without clearing up some things about Mrs. Rabbit. Please also keep in mind that this is only my idea and entirely based off of canon (such as with Mr. Rabbit and why he doesn't seem to be present in this story)**

 **Without further ado, here is the newest chapter of Chance Encounters and Where They Lead**

 **Sincerely, Gate Keeper**

* * *

 _Chapter 6: Of Resolutions, Redemption and being Reacquainted_

Both Eggman and Vanilla sat quietly for a while, readying themselves for the inevitable conversation.

"You know" Eggman began, "I never meant for this. All I wanted was to just start being... Julian. Meeting you was the first crack in my plan and this afternoon... well, it put the last nail in the coffin for me here."

Vanilla put down her cup. "What do you mean?"

"I mean Mrs. Rabbit that there's no hope for me here. Too many people know me, and in the wrong way. I mean I walked 5 minutes into town and I meet you, you of all people who has every right to be afraid of me, and who knows who I'll meet if I stay here! I'd spend every minute everyday waiting for someone to find me out." He took one last sip of tea before setting the cup clacking back onto the saucer

Eggman sighed "It seems you have just made my time here shorter than I expected. After your daughter has come, I'll escort you back to your home and you won't have to worry about me again. I think I'll travel, possibly to Angel Island or to some of the bordering countries." he mused

"No." Vanilla whispered "Please don't leave."

Surprised, Eggman didn't realize what she had said till she was almost to him.

"What? Mrs. Rabbit, surely you can't be serious I mean-"

"I am very serious Mr. Robotnik. I remember the first time I met you." Eggman winced slightly at the memory "And no, it's not the abduction." Vanilla pulled in her arms, crossing them in front of her and then whispered. "It was the original invasion I first met you."

Eggman was shocked. _I don't remember her, only the abduction. Was she with the Freedom Fighters or was she..._

 _Oh no!_

Vanilla seemed to shrink even further into herself. "Yes, I was one of the robotized. Cream had only been a toddler when I was taken, but the Freedom Fighters had fortunately come soon after, narrowly missing the abduction but had found her. It was the last major round up and abduction under your reign."

Vanilla into Eggman's eyes, with him glancing away from her sad gaze. "I was trapped in that body for less than three months, but I remember it very well. I could tell that you were a monster. I saw it every day, with every gloating victory over the Mobian land, with every anguish filled defeat by Sonic I saw that monster that occupied the space inside you. I always thought that I was in hell with that body and that you were the devil sent to torture us that were underneath your rule."

She took a step forward "But something changed when Snively died. You didn't come out for weeks, hardly eating or sleeping as you arranged the sole funeral of the only family you had left. I saw that where once there was a ice cold glacier in your vision, now all was left was tiny shards of that once great ambition and greed. And then one day... you vanished. We were all sent to the roboticizer and life as Mobians restarted once again."

She took another step, placing a hand on his elbow. "Doctor I know a monster when I see one. You aren't, and haven't been for the longest time. So I insist that you stay, this is as much for me as it is for you. I said before that you aren't a monster anymore, and that's true, but you also aren't quite a man."

She held up her hand, silencing the man. "Ah! No speaking! What I mean is that you have found some good inside yourself and a willingness to change, yes?"

Eggman nodded

"Good. But you don't seem to know where to go from here, is that right?"

Another nod

"Alright. So who could you **possibly** turn to who, knowing you in some way, could have an idea to help you finally reconcile yourself with what you have done?" Vanilla batted her eyes at Eggman, with a small smile on her face

Eggman, flustered by the motion, meekly pointed at Vanilla who giggled lightly. "Good job! When is Cream supposed to be here?"

"She should be here any second now." Eggman answered

A doorbell rang through the house, and the sound of shoes running answered the light creak of the main door.

"Mommy!" a voice called out, the sound of shoes picking up speed and noise

"Cream!" answered Vanilla as she dashed forward to catch a small brown blur "I was so worried! How are you? Are you okay? How did you get here?" Questions came forth from the worried mother as both Clink and Clank stepped in with wide smiles on their faces.

Clank answered. "I drove her here. She was scared stiff till I mentioned Mr. Kintobor over here." he said nodding to Eggman. "I thought there was something else with her too..."

Immediately following, a blue blur and a cry of "Chao Chao!" echoed as Cheese entered, knocking Clank forwards slightly.

"Oh, right... the Chao." Clank said unimpressed. "I wonder how I ever forgot about him." rolling his eyes.

Cheese responded with sticking out his tongue at the brown hedgehog before nestling into Cream's shoulder again.

Vanilla pulled Cream away and looked back at Eggman. "I can't thank you enough for bringing my daughter to me. You really are a better man then you think."

Eggman looked away again and said meekly "I'm no better than anyone else, they would have done the same thing."

Cream went over and hugged Eggman's leg gently. "Thank you Mr. K for finding my mommy."

Eggman was unsure of what to say, and patted Cream's head lightly. "It's quite alright, I'm happy to help."

Vanilla laughed softly at the scene. She smoothed her dress "Cream dear, would you mind sitting down for a moment? Mr. K has something very important to tell you."

"Okay!" chirped the young rabbit as she plopped onto the nearby couch, patting the seat next to her to show that she wanted Vanilla to sit by her. Eggman sat down in a armchair across from them and began to tell them his story.

"Cream, I need to let you know something." he began

"What is that, Mr. K?"

"I'm... not exactly a stranger to you. I've met you before, dozens of times in fact."

"I don't understand, I only met you yesterday!"

"That's because I had a different name. I... I am the person you know as Doctor Eggman."

A long period of silence followed, Cream's forehead being pulled farther and farther down as she seemed to think deeper and deeper on the subject.

Suddenly, she relaxed and smiled back at Eggman.

"No you're not." She said, with a smile on her face.

Eggman was perplexed. "But... I am Doctor Eggman. Don't you remember me fighting you and your friends? The giant robots? Egg-bot everything?"

"I remember all that, but you aren't Eggman. You're Mr. K." Cream said simply.

Vanilla smiled and giggled a little as Eggman's own face began to frown deeper in understanding. "Cream dear, why don't you explain to Mr. K? He might fall over if he thinks too hard on this for much longer."

Cream giggled as well. "Do you remember what I said when I first met you? That you would be a different person if you acted different from before?"

"I do remember that Miss Cream... but I don't see how it applies here."

Cream shook her head at Eggman, Cheese copying her motion to make a slightly disorienting picture. "No silly, you ARE a different person. Eggman was this big meanie who would always try to hurt me and my friends. You aren't hurting me or my mommy, you FOUND her!" She said jumping off the couch, spreading her arms wide above her head with Cheese copying.

"Right now you're Mr. K! A nice, cool guy who lives in a HUUUUGE mansion who is really nice to me and Mommy and who was nice enough to call when I was getting really sad over not seeing Mommy this morning!"

"Chao Chao!" Cheese chimed in.

Cream came over and pointed right at Eggman's chest. "Mr. K and Eggman might be in the same place right now, sitting inside you, but I only see one right now! And the other can stay away, I like Mr. K better!" With that, Cream flung herself at Eggman with Cheese grabbing the side of his bald head.

The three laughed; and goodbyes were exchanged, apologies given and accepted and a promise to meet later the next day was arranged by all.

Vanilla and Cream left, Ivo was left alone with Clink as Clank had taken to driving the two (and the Chao, but only if it would stay beside Cream) home for the night.

Clink cleaned up the cups of tea and then came back into the room where Ivo Kintobor now sat. "We have captured an intruder sir."

Ivo groaned. "Who is it? I've already had quite a day already, why not make it better?" he said a little cynically.

"We... really don't know actually. He was a hedgehog-"

"Was he blue and made more wise-cracks than anyone you ever knew?"

"No, sir."

"Was he red and black with gravity defying quills?"

"No, sir."

"Well, what did he look like?"

"He was like a shiny white-ish color, with some kind of marijuana looking thing on his head."

"I've never heard of this kind of... wait, did you say shiny?"

"Yes, sir."

"Was he really kinda naive?"

"Very much so."

"Oh, dear. Go check on him, now!" barked Eggman

A quick dash, and a few minutes later a shocked Clink came back upstairs

"He's gone now sir! All the ropes are untied and... neatly coiled for some reason."

A sigh escaped Eggman's lips as he pinched his nose. "Of course he's gone. They're ALWAYS gone right before I can do anything."

"Who's 'they', sir?"

"The three hedgehogs; Sonic, Shadow and Silver. Be on the lookout tomorrow, I think there will be some interesting things happening either by me or at the house."

Eggman started to go upstairs. "I'm going to bed, do what you like but be up by 6 O'clock sharp tomorrow morning!"

Clink answered. "Yes sir!"

Ivo got to his bed. "Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day


	7. Special Announcement PLEASE READ!

**Hey Y'all,**

 **So in about 7 months I will no longer be able to publish any kind of fan stories. This is a personal issue regarding some church business that will have me away from most of technology for about 2 years, and certainly not for cool things like this when I am around it.**

 **What this means for YOU guys is I have three choices (well four, but that would involve me just shutting down my stories without any forewarning)**

 **1\. I can continue along with this story, which I had planned to be a somewhat meandering tale of Eggman's discovery of self and reconciling with the Sonic Team and others before settling down into the background. (with someone else hmmmm?)**

 **2\. I could rush the story so it would be a more dramatic piece on how forgiveness is sometimes fought for and sometimes freely given.**

 **3\. I let you guys comment or PM me any other ideas that you have, and then taking some of the more well liked ones and making a poll for you guys to have in say... 3 weeks? (given that I can figure out how to make said poll)**

 **Please let me know what you think, I really appreciate you guys commenting and letting me know what you think.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Gate Keeper**

 **P.S.**

 **I actually didn't get the joke about Silver's hairstyle until I looked it up on Google XD**

 **P.S.S.**

 **I also don't mean to offend anyone with my description of either Sonic, Shadow or Silver. I'm just taking some very overused jokes to make the last part seem a bit more light-hearted than the last couple of chapters.**

 **P.S.S.T.**

 **(This isn't actually a post note, I just thought it would be funny to see who actually looked at the bottom! XD See you guys)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello Everyone!**

 **Alright, I'm very sorry for the continued absence, how very rude of me to leave you with nothing for so long!**

 **Anywho, I am still alive and this story is still kicking out chapters (for a bit longer, then I'll finish)**

 **For those of you who have not read my story before this "Eggman Finds a Friend Up North" there will be an entrance by a OC of mine to help the story flow; don't worry too much as this is still mainly a canon character centered piece.**

 **For those of you who which to PM me with ideas or whatever else floats in your mind, please feel welcome. I try and check that at least regularly.**

 **Also! Any references made here are also not owned by myself, no matter how much I like the source material they come from.**

 **And Now for the Chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Of Malls and Menaces (Part 1)

 _At the Chaotix Detective Agency_

Three sleepy figures watched tiredly as an energetic, silver furred hedgehog ended his tale.

"And then I slipped off the ropes and went whoosh! and I was really scared 'cause I heard Eggman say something about a mall tomorrow so I thought I'd come see you guys to ask if you could help!"

"...help do _what_ exactly?" Said a grounded Charmy as he tried to keep his eyes from closing

"Y'know, detectivey stuff! Like looking for clues or running from monsters or "Jinkies!" and "Zoinks!" every time something happens!" Silver replied.

Espio ran a hand over his face. "Silver?"

"Yes?"

"...Do you know what time it is?"

"Ah... no. I don't. Why?" Silver started looking around the dark office for a clock

Vector picked up Silver and started shaking him, yelling "BECAUSE IT'S TWO F-"

Conveniently, several pans crashed onto the floor nearby as Vector talked.

"-ING THIRTY IN THE MORNING! We need to _**SLEEP!**_ "

"...Oh." Silver said shakily as he was dropped down on the floor.

Vector sighed. "Alright, everyone go to bed. Silver, you can crash here but I don' wanna here anymore gobbledygook 'bout Eggman." Vector waved his arm to the general vicinity of a nearby couch. "He died in that mountain crash couple weeks ago. Found his jacket and everything, well what was left anyway."

Silver shook his head "No its okay, I'll go head on home. I'm just going to go check on the Rabbits tomorrow anyway."

Vector froze. "What did you say?"

"Well It's just that when I heard Eggman mention the mall, I heard someone else say that Vanilla and Cream wer-"

Vector zipped over and started shaking Silver's hand earnestly "Say no more! You've got yourself a detective team Silver! We'll be at the mall bright and early tomorrow, right boyos?"

Faint hearts could be seen in a small trail going above Vector's head

Charmy rolled his eyes "Oh, brother. Yeah boss, we'll be ready" as he hovered over to bed, Espio letting out a sigh as he followed suit.

* * *

 _At Mr. Kintobor's house_

He had gotten up early that day.

Something didn't feel right; Silver's escape would be problematic for his status as "dead" and the last thing he wanted was for more scrutiny to come upon him for his long "vacation" periods from the business.

He looked at the note in his hand.

 _I don't have a choice, I need to call him in for help._

He dialed the faded numbers nervously into the phone.

One ring.

Two rings.

" _Speak_ _._ _"_

 _"_ It's me. I need a favor."

" _Favors are costly."_

"I can pay."

" _No need for that now. What do you ask?"_

"Come to the Metropolis Center Mall at 10:00, I need a shadow."

" _You'll never know I was there."_

 _"_ That's exactly why I need you. Also, look for a silver-grey hedgehog. I need him to understand my real intentions."

 _"It is done. Is that all?"_

"Yes."

" _Good."_ The phone dial clicked.

"Well, that was one problem solved. Today should be full of surprises."

* * *

 _11:00 A.M. Metropolis Center Mall, Fuzbear's Pizza_

Eggman was feeling apprehensive.

Vanilla was sensing his distress.

Cream and Cheese were having far too much fun in the ball pit at the restaurant.

"Hey, what's up? You seem distant." Vanilla nudged his hand as they sat in a nearby booth watching the kid and Chao.

"Hmmm? Oh! I, well... I have a bad feeling about today." He fumbled with his glasses, a slight tinge to his cheeks.

"About what? No one knows you're here, Cream and Cheese are having a ball, as well as myself just being able to relax. Please, for my sake just forget about it. This is about you turning over a new leaf, right? So you're just a man sitting down and enjoying some food if it ever gets here."

Eggman smiled a bit at that. "Restaurants, life's perfect patience tester." He chuckled softly and relaxed "Alright, I'll try and have some fun. Oh look, here it comes now! Cream, Cheese, come and get some food!"

"Yay!" Said Cream

"Chao!" Agreed Cheese

"But wash your hands first!" Announced Vanilla

"Awww" Cried both of them.

* * *

 _11:05 A.M._

Espio, Charmy and Vector were crudely designed bushes.

Correction: They were crudely designed bushes with binoculars sticking out of them.

No one seemed to notice.

They were a floor above Fuzbear's Pizza, looking down into it from the opposite side of the large and cylindrical opening that was the middle of the mall.

"That's our man right boss?" Charmy said, his bush hovering slightly above the ground

"I sure hope he is. What's he thinkin' sitting so close to Vanilla?" Vector replied with a slightly different green tail sticking out of his bush

"But why would anyone, especially Eggman, want to get so close to their own target? Wouldn't that make you more easily hit by your own machine?" Espio wondered out loud, his purple bush rustling as he crouched down to peer through the walkways open sided rail.

"Hmmmm." The three wondered.

Bush-Vector moved to look more at Bush-Espio. "Espio where's your cover?"

"What do you mean? I'm surrounded by it."

"But I can see you clearly with that purple bush." Vector pointed out.

"My cover is should be like me, invisible. So, since it needs to be like me, it needs to be purple like my skin." Espio explained.

"Oh."

The two bushes turned back to peer at their unwitting victims.

* * *

 _11:10_

Silver was wondering the mall, looking for Vanilla and Cream.

 _Why were those three bushes so out of place? I don't know, this is 200 years before my time so screw my sense of normality!_

He was gazing fondly at some very fuzzy looking pajamas when suddenly a brown, massive hand grabbed him.

"Hey!" Shouted Silver at his unknown taker

"You will be silent." Said a voice as he was flicked across the ears hard.

"Ow! I mean um, okay." Silver replied, being maneuvered into a nearby bathroom.

The hand let go and Silver was dropped to the floor and saw a pair of very worn, very dangerous looking boots staring back at him.

Literally staring back, as there were faded eyes painted on them.

The voice growled out "Now, you will listen to me or you will find my boots looking down from on top of you instead of in front."

Silver gulped. _What have I gotten into now?_


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello!**

 **Welcome back to Chance Encounters and Where They Lead!**

 **So, in this last chapter we've seen**

 **-Ghosts**

 **-Pirates**

 **-Ghost Pirates**

 **-Silver meeting with an unknown character!**

 **-Chaotix Crap!**

 **-A list of fruit 'cause why not?**

 **-Vanilla and Eggman talking**

 **-Cream Cheese! (yum)**

 **-Balls**

 **Alright, so not EVERYTHING above happened ('bout half of it though, you figure out which) but it has been a very interesting little scenario, with even more to come!**

 **I'm your host Gate Keeper, thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Of Malls and Menaces (Part Two)

 _Where we previously left off..._

A voice growled out "Now, you will listen to me or you will find my boots looking down from on top of you instead of in front."

A large rumble echoed in the small bathroom, seeming to fill up the entire area with a deep thunderous tone.

Silver anxiously waited for the person to move. _Who is this guy? What does he want?_

 _What was the loud rumbling noise?_

"...After some lunch. Come, we have much to talk about." The hand which had so roughly thrown him down now grasped him softly, carrying him out the door.

Silver started to flail. "Hey! Stop that! Put me down!"

A chuckle sounded out in the small, secluded mall hallway. "No, not yet _Igel._ I was asked to have you listen, and listen you will. Where is food in this...this..."

"Mall?" Silver queried.

"Yes _,_ mall. Where is the food I see you Mobians eating?"

 _'you Mobians'? He must be from a different country!_ "There's a food court in the middle of the lowest level of the mall, if that's what you mean."

Silver was lifted up over the railing and a fur covered hand pointed down to the bustling area several floors below "Is that where food is _Igel_?" the voice asked

"Yes. You'll have to take the elevator or escalato-"

"No, we'll just go."

"Go where?" _I don't think this is going to end well_

"Down." And with that Silver felt a sudden rise and saw the hand rail first go under and then behind him.

 _Oh no ohno ohnonohononononononono!_

"AAAAAAAAH" Screamed Silver as he went falling down several stories.

The hand came and flicked Sliver's ears again. "Hush _Igel_ "

Silver whimpered. _Why the ears?_

 ** _Booom!_** a large crack appeared beneath Silver and the mean looking boots of the person holding him.

Swaying slightly, Silver was taken to a table and gently settled down.

He heard the voice say "I'll be back, don't run off." _You don't have to tell me twice._ Thought Silver as he tried to regain his balance.

Some minutes later and with a clearer head, Silver saw a tray of Cantonese-styled vegetables slide towards him along with a bottle of water and saw the shadow of a large being sit down with him.

Silver looked up and saw a large, brown bear tower over him. A very ripped and very, very white t-shirt covered a broad furred chest and a small smile came across the muzzle of the bear.

"Hello _Silber Igel_ my name is Stone." The bear leaned forward in his seat.

"Would you like to eat before I tell my story or after?"

* * *

 _Near the same time, some floors above_

"Holy cow did you see that! He jumped like 3 floors and he was fine! Awesome!" Charmy buzzed in the air as his bush rustled slightly with the wind.

"More like 3 floors of bad news, we should keep tabs on him." Grumbled Vector as his tail swished back and forth anxiously

"...hmph, Vector?" Asked Espio

"Yes?"

"Why are we not watching Vanilla and Cream?"

"...Oh No! You're right Espio, let's get going!"

"Wait!" cried Charmy, "There's some people coming, stay still!"

Laughter sounded as three Mobians rounded a nearby corner.

"That was a good one man! Hey look you guys!"

"Whoa man, is that the new arcade area?"

"Wait up, I gotta go!"

"Just use one of those conveniently placed bushes man, see you there!" Two of the trio peeled off past to a different part of the mall. e of the Mobians walked toward the slightly discolored green "bush" pulling down his zipper.

 _Don't you dare kiddo!_ thought Vector harshly

"Well, Ma always said that we needed to water the bushes" chuckled the one as he readied for a leak.

I'LL SHOW YOU WATERING THE BUSHES! Vector cried as he jumped, still in bush form, on the Mobian.

Charmy cheered him on as Espio sighed

"Hmph! Kids these days!"

* * *

 _At the other side of the mall_

Eggman was unimpressed with the phone he had, as he stared at it in a small alcove off of the main mall area.

 _Twenty years later and they STILL use this ridiculous small keyboard for phones_ _AND those tacky names! Hah, This will be a cake-walk to take over these swindler's with Eggscellent Thinkers compared to building the Death Egg!_

 _Seriously, all that time and it took just a couple hits from Sonic to destroy it... nevermind. Anyways I think I can bring this 'touch' technology I've seen with the Winlendo B.S. but what would I call it..._

 _"_ Ivo."

 _Something that goes like 'I' but no... Buy? Tie? no no no, too cheesy!_

" _Ivo"_

 _Oh, I got it! I should call it..._

 _"_ Ivo!" Vanilla called

"Hmm! What! Who let Orbot into the power area again!" Eggman said, startled back into the present.

Vanilla giggled and started walking hand in hand with Cream. "You went into space again! Come on, Cream is getting tired and she needs to do some leftover homework for next week. Let's leave."

Eggman chuckled, following her. "Alright, sorry about that. How was your day?"

Vanilla smiled a little at him "It was good, thanks for coming, Cream was really happy you came. How about you?"

Eggman started walking faster to catch up, he was bumped by someone passing by and then a sharp pain went through his hand. "Ow!" He cried, shaking his hand.

Vanilla looked worried. "Are you okay?"

Eggman waved her away. "I'm fine, just a small thing. To answer your question though, I had a marvelous time. I've rarely had the chance to relax like this, so it was...nice."

Vanilla pursed her lip, but then let it fall and smiled again. "Alright, I'll see you later Ivo. Say goodbye Cream!"

Cream waved before they turned away. "Goodbye Mr. K!" which Cheese echoed "Chao Chao!"

Eggman chuckled again. _Today WAS pretty good wasn't it? I hope tomorrow is even better!_

* * *

 _At the food court_

"And then I saw him gripping the arm rests so tightly as he went flying away, I couldn't tell if it was his gloves or his knuckles they were so white!"

Silver and Stone laughed heartily, empty containers and some drinks surrounding the pair.

Stone sighed. "So _Igel_ I hope you understand why we're are here now yes?"

"Yeah, I do. Thanks by the way." Silver replied

"For what? The story or getting you here?" Stone said jokingly

"The story, as much as I liked falling a couple floors I'll take the scenic route."

"I'd say falling that fast made things pretty scenic enough."

"Maybe my head as we approached the ground but other than that...not really."

Stone laughed again. "Well, I won't keep you. Just keep this to yourself for now, eh?

"Sure, but I just have a few questions."

"As you Mobians say, release whenever your ready."

"That's 'shoot' Stone." Silver corrected

Stone waved a hand "Semantics."

Silver grinned. "Whatever, so what does _Igel_ mean? You've said it a couple of times. Also, why Stone? You seem more like a...a..."

"A boulder yes?"

"Yeah!"

Stone chuckled "That is a story for another time, but to answer your question _Igel_ means hedgehog in my home." Stone grew a little sober. "Please think on what I have said, it is as much for you as it is for Ivo."

Silver nodded. "I will, do you want to meet up sometime?"

"Sure, I will be around. Goodbye _Silber_."

"Silver" corrected Silver

"That's what I said." said Stone confusedly.

"No, it's... nevermind. See you later Stone!" said Silver as he walked away.

"Goodbye friend."

* * *

 _Somewhere in G.U.N., Downtown Metropolis_

A robotic voice called out. "DNA file match. Subject V-01-A2 100% integration. Alert Commander, Code: Foxtrot Leopold Integra Perseus Obsidian Ultra Timor."

A gloved hand swiped over the controls. "That won't be necessary, sugar. Just let Rouge take this out and..." soothed a female voice; rich and seductive as she glided her fingers over the mainframe control board.

"Identification Confirmed: Commander. Access granted to all known information and plausible aliases."

Rouge chuckled as she took out the small blood sample. Who knew that a few rumors and the identification of retired Guardian Bescheidenen "Stone" Felsbrocken could lead to this?

"I hope you're not thinking of going there alone, Rouge." a voice growled in the dark confines of the room.

"Oh Shadow why would I ever leave my best friend out of the break-in of the century?" Said Rough teasingly

The black and red hedgehog humphed "So you could take the best loot for yourself?"

"Like you ever take any!"

"Whatever. When do we strike?" Rouge started walking, Shadow quickly falling in line beside her.

"Tomorrow morning: early.

We want our Doctor to look his best for guests now don't we?"

* * *

 **(Here's to you Christian Ape99)**

 **So I did a quick google translate for the German phrases, so here's hoping its right!**

 **Igel= Hedgehog**

 **Silber= Silver**

 **bescheidenen Felsbrocken= humble boulder (see what I did there?)**

 **Please let me know what you think of the story, especially this chapter and the previous because of the new multiple event style I'm trying out.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Good Morning!**

 **This is really embarrassing, I haven't posted in... half a year?**

 **ugh.**

 **I still maintain my _announcement,_ and I do not promise if I will be able to complete this story (sad as it is.)**

 **I appreciate all of your posts, favorites and comments, they do mean alot to me.**

 **But enough moping, On with the Chapter!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Gate Keeper**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: of Timing, Trials, and Terror**

 _At Ivo's house_

Midnight, The Witching Hour.

It was said, that when mortals sleep in this dark and ominous time, the Fey and the otherworldly creatures come out to spread their magic across the land. Curses and blessings, the enchanted world of children and the crumbly sand in the elder's eyes, are due to the dust that is spread in this unknown hour. A story of a compromise, between the lowly many and the immortal few, to keep a delicate peace.

Well, was.

Such legends were dispersed like the dust in the fall-out of the Gene Bombs.

And now the frail successors to the humans; Mobians, Overlander and others, still sleep. They avoid the night even without the stories told by their forerunners of mighty Oberon and fair Titania, the playful pixies and the dire spirits and ghouls and wights that haunt the deep night.

Well, except for one.

Ivo felt a chill in his bones. No wind ran through his main room, no winter's snow graced the window sill.

He knew naught why, as he pulled a blanket further around his shoulders.

There was a wrongness in the air, a deep, low whisper that speaks to the body, even if he mind never acknowledges it.

 _"I'm just having a bad night, that's all."_ He thought. He rose, curling the blanket around himself and shuffling slowly to the window, never gazing at the full moon and the night sky.

 _"I just don't want to look outside, I'll keep myself up more."_ Ivo shut the blinds, a unnoticed tension loosening from his body as darkness enclosed the room.

He thought he heard a tiny tinkling sound, like a silver bell rung from a distance, but shook his head. "I really need to get to bed." grumbled Ivo as he headed for the stairs

A sharp clack. "I think, Doctor, that you should really take a seat."

Ivo turned around, a sad smile on his lips.

"I suppose it would have happened sooner or later. Hello, Shadow."

* * *

 _A few minutes before..._

Two black coated figures walked silently down the streets

They watched a lone house, far away from the street, and the open window on it's first floor.

As it closed, one of the figures strode forward.

The other spoke, "Shadow, we really should go together. Eggman is too strong for just one person, even you!"

Shadow turned, his red quills a dull highlight in the darkness. "I need to do this, Rouge. Alone."

Rouge huffed. "And you say you're better than Sonic, but this is exactly what he would do!"

A glint of chrome came from Shadow's hand. "Rouge, please. This is... family business."

"...Fine. But don't expect me to bail you out."

A ghost of the smile was seen by Rouge.

"Hmph!" and with a fiery little trail behind him, Shadow sped off towards the house.

With a little chuckle, Rouge contemplated what to do now

 _"I think I'll drop by Vanilla's, haven't seen her in a while. I wonder if she knows about Eggman?"_

* * *

 _At Ivo's_

Both Shadow and Eggman stood, each looking at the other to make the first move.

With a sigh, Eggman walked and plunked himself down onto a nearby chair in the room.

"So what do I owe the pleasure for the visit? It's not like I tried to make it easy for people to find me."

Shadow remained standing, red eyes glaring at the man. "you can thank your little mall trip and a paranoid bat."

Eggman sighed. "I knew that wouldn't end well. So Rouge found me out? I figured she would have at least wanted to pop in, so where is she?"

Shadow loosened up a little bit, but never left his spot. "I asked her to leave it to me."

Eggman quirked an eyebrow. "And she let you? I never thought I'd see the day when she..."

"I told her we had family business." Shadow interrupted.

Eggman grew somber. "I see. I don't think that requires a gun, right Shadow?"

A moment of silence. "Hmph." grumbled Shadow as he slowly walked toward a chair opposite of Eggman, dispensing the chrome pistol on the nearby end table.

 _"It's just in reach of Shadow"_ marked Eggman in his head. _"Well we can't expect everything to just turn out perfect at a moments notice now can we?"_

 _"..._ why are you here, Eggman?"

"Well no one really knows for certain why we're here Shadow. Some people say we are here by chance, other by the will of some higher being..."

" **I meant why are you here in Metropolis!** " huffed Shadow, banging his arm on his chair.

"... well, I suppose it's because I don't wish to be Eggman anymore." Stated Eggman

Silence.

"But you are Eggman." Insisted Shadow

"And yet I do not want to be him." Eggman retorted

"That doesn't just release you from what you've done!" Shadow pointed a finger at Eggman.

"I know it doesn't but I am willing to try at least!" Eggman spread out his arms, exasperated.

"And how does that mean anything?! You have always been Eggman!" Shadow started to rise from his chair.

"That doesn't mean I am him now!" Eggman rose, mirroring him.

 **"What makes you think that you'll actually change?!"**

 **"I have been changing ever since I got here!"**

 **"You have always been a villain, and that is all you will be!"** Shouted Shadow.

 **"AND WHAT DOES THAT MAKE YOU, SHADOW!"** Roared Eggman. **"DOES IT MAKE YOU A HERO, AN OUTCAST? YOU, WHO WAS MADE BY MY GRANDFATHER! YOU, WHO HAS ALWAYS BEEN IN THAT GREY AREA BETWEEN GOOD AND EVIL! WELL, I AM NOT YOU. I AM WILLING TO CHANGE PERMANENTLY!"**

Eggman collapsed in his chair again

"I just... I just want to be normal. All my life I've been hunted down and searching for something. Whether it was my family or Sonic or you, someone has been watching me. Whether it was power or glory or the Emeralds I've been searching for something. And now, after just one of many defeats, I find myself unwilling to go back."

"I... know what it's like to be invincible. I've lived as a king, I've survived as a outcast. I've betrayed and been betrayed by those close to me. I've devoted so much of myself to defeating Sonic, I don't even know what it's like to be...normal."

"I'm tired of being Eggman; the bogey-man, the looming shadow over Mobius. I've been at the dark end of the line and look what it got me: a dead nephew and a kingdom made of dolls" Eggman said bitterly. "So, when I got the chance and some help to disappear, I took it. I knew I had to face you someday, somehow but I didn't think it would be for a long time. And then I came here, and you know who the first person I walk into? I walk into Cream and Vanilla the Rabbits."

Shadow looked surprised, eyes wide as he softly plopped down in his chair again.

Eggman chuckled. "I know how you feel. That was my same reaction when I realized who they were. Anyways I... well, that's not my story to tell is it? You should ask Vanilla next time you see her." Eggman smiled, looking off to the distance "She's a good mother, and a good friend to have, I hope you know that."

Silence.

"So, I believe the question now, Shadow, is what happens now? Do you wish to reveal this to everyone? I can't really stop you, even though I certainly tried!" Eggman laughed

A small smile came to Shadow, and disappeared as quickly. "I won't tell anyone of this, Eggman. I can't promise Rouge won't though, she's probably off telling someone right now."

"Possibly. Who do you think it is?"

"I'd say someone who she trusts implicitly to keep things quiet until she's ready."

"So... the Rabbits?" Eggman queried.

Shadow chuckled "The irony would be a little thick, wouldn't you think?"

Eggman cracked a smile. "Just a little bit. So, instead of addressing me as Eggman, would you kindly say, Mr. K or Ivo Kintobor?" He reached out a hand.

After some hesitation, Shadow shook it. "I could manage with that, Ivo."

Ivo put himself at ease. "Thank you, Shadow. Now, I will be off to bed. See you later!" And he rose from the chair and turned around to go up the stairs.

As he reached the first steps, he heard Shadow speak "Rouge, you alright? Yes, he's right here, why do you..."

After a minute of silence, Shadow spoke up. "Ivo?"

"Yes?"

"I need you to be Eggman, one last time."

Ivo's eyes hardend "After everything I said, you want me to...?!"

Shadow glared at the doctor. "Rouge just got to the Rabbit's house."

...

"Vanilla is gone, and there's a note addressed to you from 'The Boss'"

The temperature of the room dropped instantly

Eggman whispered "Let me get my suit."

"We have no time to waste."


End file.
